It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Charlie.Trevor
Summary: Rachel a trouvé la chanson qu'elle allait chanter pour son solo aux Nationales de Chicago. Elle tient à la faire entendre au glee club avant. Elle tient à la chanter à Quinn. Parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier leur première année de lycée... Faberry.


**Bonne année tout le monde !**

**En guise de présent pour 2013, voici un OS Faberrien que je viens de terminer. J'hésite à vrai dire à le faire en deux parties. La fin me convient, et ne me convient pas. Compliqué, pas vrai ? Je voulais une fin qui en dise très long sur leur avenir, mais sans que ça soit écrit. Mais je me dis qu'une fin ou elles sont ******** ********, c'est pas mal aussi. Non, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes d'ordinateurs, mais si je vous dit la fin avant le début, ça le fait pas trop... **

**Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez une suite !**

**Titre : It's All Coming Back To Me Now **

**Rating : T**

**Couple : Faberry**

**Disclaimer : Glee, ni les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent. **

**PS : désolée pour les fautes... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rachel Berry était nerveuse.

Elle avait trouvé la chanson parfaite à chanter aux Nationales de Chicago. En soi, ce n'était pas son solo qui lui faisait peur. Elle en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas non plus les réactions de ses camarades du glee club après la performance qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir pour leur prouver qu'ils devaient bien la laisser encore une fois chanter un solo. En fait, techniquement, Rachel Berry n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

Pourtant, il y en avait bien une.

Et cette raison s'appelait Quinn Fabray.

Bien sur, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée au fil des années, ce n'était donc pas à des critiques qu'elle s'attendait de la part de Quinn. Mais plutôt de ce que la chanson signifiait. Elle avait essayé de faire passer des messages relativement discrets à la blonde, mais soit cette dernière faisait exprès de ne rien voir, soit elle ne les comprenait pas. Rachel optait pour la première solution. Après l'accord qu'elles avaient passé à la fin de leur première année de lycée, il était évident que Quinn ne comprenait pas ce que Rachel tentait de lui dire, et ce de manière tout à fait volontaire.

La brune leva les yeux de ses mains qui semblaient s'amuser à celle qui casserait l'autre la première pour jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à la blonde. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague.

De par sa position -elle était au dernier rang- elle pouvait lorgner la blonde sans craindre qu'on ne la surprenne. Mais bientôt, Quinn, sentant le regard de Rachel lui bruler le dos, se retourna.

La brune, prise de panique, se leva aussitôt, comme si quelque chose sur sa chaise lui avait piqué les fesses.

Mr Schuester interrompit son monologue pour la dévisager, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini, Rachel... »

Celle-ci acquiesça violemment de la tête mais sembla incapable de se rasseoir.

Ses camarades la dévisagèrent avant de faire semblant de reporter leur attention sur leur professeur. Elle vit cependant Santana lancer une oeillade à Quinn qui fit rougir cette dernière.

Une flamme s'alluma dans le ventre de Rachel. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu après tout...

La brune prit une grande inspiration.

Elle avait besoin de se le dire, parce que ces dernières années tendaient à démontrer le contraire, et si elle voulait faire passer toutes les émotions qu'elle voulait pour émouvoir Quinn dans la chanson qu'elle s'apprêtait à interpréter, elle devait y croire.

Elle avait eu une relation avec la blonde.

Elle, Rachel Berry, avant même que le glee club ne soit créé, avant même qu'elle ne rencontre Finn, ou que Quinn ne le rencontre, avant même de savoir comment elle s'appelait, elle avait eu une relation avec Quinn Fabray.

Qui avait d'ailleurs duré deux mois. Avant que la Reine des Glaces ne devienne ce qu'elle est, c'est à dire capitaine des pom pom girls et bourreau redouté.

Quand Rachel repensait à ces deux mois qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, elle se disait qu'elle avait du les rêver.

Parce que l'attitude de Quinn après ça avait tout simplement été horrible. À leur rupture, causée par la blonde, les choses avaient changé du tout au tout. Quinn était devenue une garce, et Rachel une looseuse. Pourtant, la blonde lui avait juré qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

C'était avant que la popularité ne s'en mêle.

Au cours de la première soirée de l'année, pour intégrer les nouveaux au lycée, Rachel et Quinn s'étaient rencontrées. À la manière des films d'amour, elles avaient eu le droit à tout. La musique, la scène au ralentit, et même à l'abruti qui renverse un verre, les conduisant toutes les deux aux toilettes.

Ou elles s'étaient sauvagement envoyées en l'air. Sans savoir à qui elles avaient affaire. En pensant être hétéro.

Elles ne s'étaient plus reparlées, pensant que c'était du à l'alcool et de toute manière, elles ne se connaissaient pas.

Jusqu'à une seconde soirée, en milieu d'année, ou elles avaient de nouveau couché ensemble. Et là, elles n'avaient pas pu nier plus longtemps l'évidence.

Elles étaient follement amoureuses l'une de l'autre, et rien ne pourrait empêcher ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elles croyaient.

Et ainsi, elles passèrent les deux mois les plus heureux de leurs vies. Mais tôt ou tard, il faut redescendre de son petit nuage, et quand des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler sur elles, parce qu'elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble et qu'aucune des deux n'avaient de copains, Quinn rompit.

En brisant le cœur de Rachel. Et sa promesse.

Et la fraichement nommée capitaine des cheerleaders commença à sortir avec le quaterback de l'équipe de foot, mettant un terme aux rumeurs.

Rachel secoua la tête. Pas besoin de s'en rappeler, au final. Elle n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Et les disputes qui suivirent pour avoir Finn non plus...

Comme si elles s'intéressaient à lui...

« C'est à toi Rachel »

La brune releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, et descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre le milieu de la salle.

Comme prévu, Quinn détournait encore le regard.

« Je pense qu'interpréter cette chanson aux Nationales peut nous faire gagner, de plus avec ma voix je suis sûre que... »

« Abrège et chante le nain ! »

Santana. Pour ne pas changer.

Rachel hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le pianiste.

« It's all coming back to me now » lui indiqua t-elle.

Quinn releva brusquement la tête au titre de la chanson, et fixa durement Rachel qui ne se démonta pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Les premières notes de piano retentirent et elle perçut nettement que la blonde se crispait.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold**

_Il y a eu des nuits où le vent était tellement froid_

**That my body froze in bed**

_Que mon corps gelait au lit_

**If I just listened to it**

_Si seulement je l'écoutais_

**Right outside the window**

_Juste dehors à la fenêtre_

Quinn ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle avait toujours été envouté par la voix de la brune. Rachel sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Même si elle essayait de résister, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

_Il y a eu des jours où le soleil était tellement cruel_

**That all the tears turned to dust**

_Que toutes mes larmes se changeaient en poussière_

**And I just knew my eyes were**

_Et je savais juste que mes yeux étaient_

**Drying up forever**

_Taris à jamais_

Les yeux de Quinn, eux, ne l'étaient pas. Une perle roula le long de sa joue et le cœur de Rachel se serra. Et si elle arrêtait maintenant ? Si elle refusait de terminer la chanson ? Non, personne ne comprendrait. Et c'était son seul moyen de révéler à Quinn qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Que c'était une torture d'être loin d'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle refoula sa culpabilité et poursuivit sa chanson.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

_J'ai fini de pleurer à l'instant ou tu es parti_

Ces mots brisèrent les cœurs des jeunes femmes en même temps. On aurait presque pu entendre le craquement métallique qu'ils émirent, et les gémissements de souffrance qui s'en échappèrent. Leur souffrance, leur solitude. Au singulier. Et pourtant, elles l'avaient toutes les deux partagés. Mais chacune dans leur coin. Presque en égoïste.

**And I can't remember where or when or how**

_Et je ne peux pas me rappeler où ou quand ou comment_

**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

_Et j'ai banni tous les souvenirs que toi et moi avons déjà fait_

Le regard de Rachel se fit dur. Oui, si seulement elle avait pu les bannir. Si seulement elle avait pu arrêter de penser à la peau si douce de Quinn, à ses doigts longs et fins, à cette langue...

**But when you touch me like this**

_Mais quand tu me touches comme ceci_

**And you hold me like that**

_Et que tu me tiens comme cela_

**I just have to admit**

_Je dois juste admettre_

**That it's all coming back to me**

_Que tout ça me revient_

Sa voix se fit plus douce, comme si elle enveloppait le corps désormais tremblant de Quinn. Elle aussi se souvenait. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

**When I touch you like this**

_Quand je te touche comme ceci_

**And you hold me like that**

_Et que je te tiens comme cela_

**It's so hard to believe but**

_C'est tellement dur d'y croire mais_

**It's all coming back to me**

_Tout ça me revient_

Pourtant, elle voulait y croire. Elles le voulaient toutes les deux. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Mais les souvenirs revinrent en force dans l'esprit de Rachel. Ce qu'elle avait mit tant d'années à repousser dans un coin de son esprit força la barrière qu'elle avait érigé contre ses pensées et explosa douloureusement dans sa mémoire.

**It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now**

_Tout ça me revient, tout ça me revient maintenant_

Les dessins pornographiques qu'elle faisait de toi dans les toilettes. Les cœurs autour d'une page de cours ou elle t'avait dessiné.

**There were moments of gold**

_Il y a eu des moments d'or_

**And they were flashes of light**

_Et des éclats de lumières_

Et elle ne t'en a jamais voulu pour avoir dit que c'était Noah le père de son enfant. Pourtant, tu l'avais trahi ce jour là. Mais elle t'avait remercié.

**There were things I'd never do again**

_Il y a eu des choses que je ne referai jamais_

Quand elle a accepté de tester la fidélité de Finn en lui proposant de se remettre ensemble, et qu'elle est venue t'assurer qu'il était réellement amoureux de toi. Tu l'as vu, cette étincelle de douleur dans le regard, n'est ce pas ? Peut-être était-ce ce que tu cherchais ?

**But then they'd always seemed right**

_Mais elles ont sembleront toujours justes_

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

_Il y a eu des nuits de plaisir sans fin_

Oui, il y en a eu tellement. Quand tu étais avec elle. Ou qu'elle était avec toi, tu ne sais plus vraiment. Les nuits que vous avez passées ensemble, comment as-tu pu les oublier ? As-tu oublié la jouissance que provoquaient ces instants ? Cette sensation d'appartenir entièrement à l'autre, et que quoi qu'ils arrivent, vous seriez éternellement liées ? Vous l'êtes, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait. Regarde, vois les larmes qui brillent plus fortement que jamais au coin de ses yeux. Vois son regard sombre qui hurle qu'elle a envie de toi, là, maintenant. Tu sais qu'elle ne te laisserait même pas finir ta chanson si elle le pouvait.

**It was more than any laws allow**

_C'était plus que ce que les lois permettent _

**Baby baby**

_Chéri chéri_

Elle frémit. Elle frémit en repensant à toutes les fois ou tu as lui accordé ce surnom. Toutes les fois ou tu lui as fait ravaler dans un baiser, aussi, arrêtant ses supplications. Elle le sait. Toi aussi.

Maintenant plus que jamais.

**If I kiss you like this**

_Si je t'embrasse comme ceci_

**And if you whisper like that **

_Et si tu murmures comme cela_

Oui. Tes mots ne sont plus que des murmures. Des murmures qu'elle seule peut entendre, qu'elle seule peut comprendre. Des murmures qu'elle attend depuis tellement longtemps.

**It was lost long ago**

_C'était perdu depuis longtemps_

**But it's all coming back to me**

_Mais tout ça me revient_

**If you want me like this**

_Si tu me veux comme ceci_

Bien sur qu'elle te veut. Vois son regard. Toujours le même. Cette flamme qui brûle à l'intérieur. A t-elle déjà briller pour Finn ? Jamais. C'est toi qu'elle veut. Et tes mots ne font que lui révéler l'inévitable vérité. Et tu sais, à cet instant précis, qu'elle se déteste. Qu'elle a essayé de résister, autant que toi. Qu'au final, vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal débrouillées. Non, en fait, c'est faux. Vous avez été pitoyables. Autant l'une que l'autre. Parce que vous vous êtes tournées autour sans vous rendre compte des sentiments que vous aviez encore l'une pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas de la haine, non, loin de la. C'était le plus puissant des amours. Et vous l'avez laissé filer.

**And if you need me like that**

_Et si tu a besoin de moi comme cela_

**It was dead long ago**

_C'était mort depuis longtemps_

**But it's all coming back to me**

_Mais tout ça me revient_

**It's so hard to resist**

_C'est tellement dur d'y résister_

**And it's all coming back to me**

_Mais tout ça me revient_

Quand Finn t'as cassé le nez, tu voulais celui de Quinn. Enfin, tu voulais un prétexte pour passer du temps avec elle. Parce que tu aurais pu demander celui de Santana, de Brittany, ou de n'importe qui d'autre qui était bien plus proche de toi. Non, tu voulais le sien. Tu voulais lui ressembler. Parce qu'au moins, si tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir elle, tu pouvais avoir une partie d'elle. Être un peu plus Fabray, et un peu moins Berry. Tu pensais qu'elle t'accepterait si tu étais davantage comme elle.

**I can barely recall**

_Je peux à peine m'en souvenir_

**But it's all coming back to me now**

_Mais tout ça me revient maintenant_

Vous étiez aveugles. Tu lui as envoyé un gardénia par Finn pour lui dire que tu l'aimais. En secret. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mais tu n'as eu aucune réponse. Plus tard, dans la même soirée, quand tu chantais Jar Of Hearts, tu n'as pas regardé Finn. Ton regard était rivé sur elle, et après s'être assurée que personne ne la voyait, elle t'a rendu ton regard. Empreint d'envie. Et puis, elle t'a giflé dans les toilettes quand elle a comprit que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'aurait pas la couronne. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de cette couronne. C'était toi qu'elle voulait.

**But you were history with the slamming of the door**

_Mais tu étais de l'histoire avec le claquement de la porte_

**And I made myself so strong again somehow**

_Et cela m'a rendu encore plus forte d'une façon_

Et puis elle t'as planté dans les toilettes. Après que tu l'ai réconforté. Elle a arrêté de pleurer grâce à toi. Elle t'a même laissé la toucher. Vous étiez surprises toutes les deux, mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu voulais profiter de l'instant. Tu pensais que ça serait peut-être le dernier.

**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

_Et je n'ai plus jamais perdu de temps à ton sujet depuis_

**But if I touch you like this**

_Mais si je te touche comme ceci_

**And if you kiss me like that**

_Et que tu m'embrasses comme cela_

**It was so long ago**

_C'était il y a bien longtemps_

**But it's all coming back to me **

_Mais tout ça me revient_

Elle a soutenu ton idée d'écrire des chansons originales. Elle a même voulu écrire avec toi. Tu l'as repoussé. Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle aurait Finn, et toi le cœur brisé. Ce jour là, tu as vu briller dans ses yeux quelque chose que tu n'avais encore jamais vu. La rancoeur. Et elle t'était adressée. Tu t'en moquais de Finn, elle le savait très bien. Mais de l'entendre dire que tu aurais le cœur brisé... Il l'était déjà, et elle le savait. Elle sait toujours tout, de toute manière. Alors tu as écris seule. Et tu as écris pour elle. Parce que tout tes efforts pour l'oublier étaient vains. Tu faisais souffrir Finn en faisant n'importe quoi, et Quinn te faisait souffrir en te repoussant, encore et encore, alors que tu savais qu'elle en avait autant envie que toi.

**If you touch me like this**

_Si tu me touches comme ceci_

**And if I kiss you like that**

_Et que je t'embrasse comme cela_

**It was gone with the wind**

_Ça avait été emporté par le vent_

**But it's all coming back to me**

_Mais tout ça me revient_

**It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now**

_Tout ça me revient, tout ça me revient maintenant_

C'est toi qui l'a fait revenir dans le glee club. Toi qui l'a convaincu de ne pas dénoncer Shelby pour Puck et elle. Toi qui a convaincu cette même Shelby de laisser Quinn voir Beth, parce qu'elle avait changé. Votre amitié s'est tellement étoffée que tu t'es demandé si elle avait tout oublié.

**There were moments of gold**

_Il y a eu des moments d'or_

**And they were flashes of light**

_Et des éclats de lumières_

Et toi, tu te demandes comment tu as pu oublier. Et comment tu as pu accepter la demande en mariage de Finn. Et faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle a essayé de te prévenir. Une première fois dans les toilettes. Tu voulais tellement plus de réactions de sa part, que tu n'as pas tenu compte de ce qu'elle disait. Et puis pendant l'essayage des robes, elle a encore essayé de t'en dissuader. Mais elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup, du Fabray tout craché. Vous n'étiez pas seules, tu ne pouvais donc pas lui dire qu'un seul mot de sa part annulerait le mariage. Tu aurais aimé. Au lieu de cela, tu lui as dit de ne pas venir au mariage. Tu ne voulais pas la voir. Et c'était vrai. Comment aurais-tu supporter de te marier avec Finn en ayant sous les yeux toute la détresse de Quinn ?

**There were things I'd never do again**

_Il y a eu des choses que je ne referais jamais _

**But then they'd always seemed right**

_Mais elles sembleront toujours justes _

L'accident a été une révélation. Pour Quinn, bien sur. Elle a voulu changer. Elle était plus gentille. Tu as cru qu'elle t'en voudrait, mais comme à son habitude, elle ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur. La Reine des Glaces n'était plus qu'un timide lionceau pour toi. Mais l'annulation du mariage ne vous a pas rapproché. Tu te sentais bien trop coupable pour faire un pas vers elle. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir qu'elle priait avec ferveur pour que tu reviennes ? Qu'elle se servait de Joe pour que tu lui accordes ton attention ?

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

_Il y a eu des nuits de plaisir sans fin_

**It was more than all your laws allow**

_C'était plus que ce que les lois permettent _

**Baby, baby, baby**

_Chéri chéri chéri_

Et ce bal de promo. Elle t'a élu reine à sa place. Elle a convaincu Santana -et tu sais que ce n'est pas facile- de céder sa place pour que tu gagnes. Elle a finalement répondu à ton gardénia. Elle t'a élu reine. Mais tu ne savais pas que c'était elle. Tu l'as su plus tard, quand Santana t'as remis à ta place en te disant que ce n'était pas parce que Quinn t'avait fait gagner que ça changeait quelque chose. Du Santana tout craché. Mais au fond, tu sais qu'elle t'aime bien. Et toi aussi.

**When you touch me like this**

_Quand tu me touches comme ceci_

**And when you hold me like that**

_Et quand tu me tiens comme cela_

**It was gone with the wind**

_Ça avait été emporté par le vent_

**But it's all coming back to me**

_Mais tout ça me revient_

Et maintenant, c'est bientôt les Nationales. Et tu te retrouves là, dans la salle de chant, à fixer une blonde qui se retient de sauter de sa chaise. Et vous n'avez jamais était aussi éloignés l'une de l'autre. Mais curieusement, vous n'avez jamais était aussi proches non plus.

**When you see me like this**

_Quand tu me regardes comme ceci_

**And when I see you like that**

_Et que je te regardes comme cela_

**Then we see what we want to see**

_Et on voit ce qu'on veut voir _

**All coming back to me**

_Tout me revient_

Les souvenirs explosent dans les deux mémoires. Leurs cœurs ne les a jamais autant brulés. Elles n'ont jamais autant eu envie l'une de l'autre. Et pourtant, elles sont coincées. Et Rachel se demande ce qu'il adviendra d'elles à la fin de la chanson.

**The flesh and the fantasies**

_La chair et les fantasmes_

**All coming back to me**

_Tout me revient_

Elles rougissent. En même temps. Ce qui les fait sourire. En même temps. Elles se sont retrouvées. Après tout ce temps, elles ont retrouvé la même longueur d'onde. Il en aura fallu des sluhies, des menaces, des insultes, des bousculades.

**I can barely recall**

_Je peux à peine me souvenir_

**But it's all coming back to me now**

_Mais tout ça me revient maintenant_

Elles se regardent. Un dialogue silencieux s'installe.

**If you forgive me all this**

_Si tu me pardonne tout ceci_

Je te pardonne.

**If I forgive you all that**

_Si je te pardonne tout cela_

Comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner ?

**We forgive and forget**

_On pardonne et on oublie_

Oublions notre folie, mon amour.

**And it's all coming back to me now**

_Et tout ça me revient maintenant_

Quinn ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle murmure la dernière phrase.

**It's all coming back to me now**

_Tout ça me revient maintenant_

Rachel, le cœur gonflé d'amour, termine la chanson.

**And if we...**

_Et si on..._

Silence.

Personne n'applaudit. Ou peut-être applaudissent-ils, mais aucune des deux ne les entend.

D'ailleurs, si on leur avait demandé, elles auraient soutenu qu'à ce moment précis, la salle était vide.

Qu'il n'y avait qu'elles.

« Je... »

La voix de Quinn se brise. Je quoi ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Moi aussi » répond Rachel, le regard brillant.

Et Quinn sait. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mots, parce que Rachel les trouve pour elle.

Oui, elle aussi.

**Cela mérite t-il une suite ?**

**Ah, au fait, les deux mots cachés tout la haut étaient : heureuses ensemble. **

**Pour info, j'ai toujours -je sais pas pourquoi- imaginé que le dernier it's all coming back to me now, était chanté par Quinn. Je sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix... peut-être parce que je suis obsédée par le Faberry me direz-vous ? Enfin, si je suis pas la seule, faites le moi savoir ;)**

**À la prochaine :) **


End file.
